Picture Of Ours
by Claire Van HyUchiha
Summary: Tidak selamanya kanvas itu akan selamanya berwarna putih/Kau tidak sendiri Uchiha-san/Temani aku, Hyuuga-san/ First Fict For SHDL/ Happy Reading,minna


Awalnya hidupku hanyalah sebatas kanvas putih yang tidak berwarna

"Permisi, Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku baru pindah kesebelah apartemenmu"

Dengan senyuman yang hangat itu, kanvasku mungkin akan sedikit berwarna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

First fict for SasuHina Days Love

Theme Sleep

.

.

.

Picture of Ours

.

.

.

Inspired from Manga "Tonari no Obake-san"

Copyright Nakajima Yuka

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium akhir" Aku hanya dapat memandang miris kertas yang ada di tanganku. Ingin memangis pun mungkin tidak ada gunanya kan?

Tok tok

Ketukan pada pintu apartemenku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, pikirku itu pasti anak-anak yang nakal itu lagi.

Cklek

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja pindah disebelah apartemenmu" Dengan sebuah benda yang disodorkannya padaku, aku mulai mengambilnya dan dia tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih" Dia mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah apartemennya, aku pun mulai menutup pintu apartemenku dan mulai kembali melukis pada kanvasku.

.

.

.

Mataku melirik ke arah jam dinding,

'Jam 7 ' itu pikirku. Jam tujuh di sekitar sini pasti sudah sangat sepi, namanya juga kota kecil. Maka dari itu aku pindah ke sini, karena aku kurang suka dengan keramaian. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada gambarku,

BRAKK

Aku tersentak. Seketika itu aku mendengar teriakan yang kuyakini berasal dari tetangga baruku itu, dan sepertinya ia sedang menangis di luar sana. Aku mulai keluar dari apartemenku dan melihat apa yang terjadi, kulihat pintunya sudah tergeletak di tanah

'Pintunya rusak rupanya' pikirku

"Aku... tidak terbiasa sendiri" Dia mulai terisak tersungkur di depan apartemennya,

"Pintunya hanya rusak dimakan rayap, aku bisa memperbaikinya" Dia berbalik sambil melihatku, sepertinya pandangannya terhadapku mulai berubah. Aku mulai mendekatinya,

"Kalau Hyuuga-san ada masalah, katakanlah padaku. karena, Hyuuga-san tidak sendiri" Dia mulai kembali menangis dan aku mulai menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Baru kali ini aku ramah terhadap perempuan, mungkin saja aku tertarik pada gadis bersurai indigo didepanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Uchiha-san" Aku berbalik mendapati gadis itu dengan gambar yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal gambar dalam gengamannya,

"Hm, Gambar itu... Tunggu sebentar" Aku mulai mencari sebuah novel yang gambarnya juga sama dengan gambar yang dipegang gadis itu dan.. Gotcha!

"Ini untukmu" Aku memberikan buku itu dan kelihatannya dia sangat senang menerimanya

"Benarkah ini untukku, Uchiha-san?"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai gambar itu, jadi kuberikan saja padamu"

"Aku sangat menyukainya saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di museum, gambar replika yang kupegang inipun adalah harta yang sangat berarti bagiku" Aku tersenyum, gadis ini menarik.

Dan, akhirnya dia kembali ke apartemenya dan aku hanya bisa memandangi siluetnya perlahan menghilang

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka perlahan, menampakkan kamar yang sama setiap hari. Cemas dan takut mulai kembai menyerangku, pikiran-pikiran tentang penyakit yang meyerangku mulai kembali menghantuiku dan badanku mulai bergetar. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari apartemen menuju ke sebuah kafe langgananku, Nami Kafe.

"Yoo~ Sasuke, minum seperti biasa?"

"Hn, yang biasa saja" Sambil menungu pesanan, aku memandang gambar yang terpampang rapi di dinding kafe ini

"Untung waktu itu aku yang mendapatkan karyamu ini"

"Hm.. Kukira kau sudah menjualnya"

"Menjual karya yang aku dapatkan dengan susah payah? Jangan harap" Aku terkekeh lalu melanjutkan minuman pagiku, seperti biasa... Minuman teh disini memang dapat menenangkanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Surga...

Hanya itu objek yang ingin kutuangkan dalam karyaku, gambar surga yang dapat membuat siapa saja bahagia. Gambaran surga inilah yang ingin kulihat ketika aku tidak ada lagi...

Aku suka dengan karya yang daat membuat semuanya bahagia...

Aku bahagia meski aku tahu waktuku takkan lama lagi..

BRAAKK

Aku berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu sekarang ada dihadapanku dengan aturan nafas yang berantakan. Apa dia berlari di malam-malam seperti ini?

"Uchiha-san, aku melihat gambarmu di Nami kafe. Gambarmu sangat menawan" Dengan mata lavender yang berbinar itu seakan memberikan cahaya pada mataku yang sekelam malam ini,

"Apakah kau mengikutiku, Hyuuga-san?" Wajahnya merona hebat. Ia lalu merunduk sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sepertinya, apartemenku tidak akan sesepi dulu lagi. Dan, aku mulai menyadari satu hal...

Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata

Dan hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, aku bawakan makan malam" Aku hanya melihatnya sepintas dan tersenyum. Sudah satu bulan ini kami makan malam bersama, bahkan terkadang dia terlihat seperti ibuku.

"Ingat cuci tangan dulu baru makan" Benar kan apa yang kukatakan?

"Nee, Uchiha-san.. Pada saat menggambar apa yang Uchiha-san pikirkan?" Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan coretan pada kanvas...

Alunan suaranya saat bertanya seakan nyanyian dalam telingaku,

Berada di dekatnya saja sudah bisa membuatku tenang seperti saat aku meminum teh,

Makan bersamanya menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang berbeda,

Dialah kuas hidupku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah catatan menghalangi pandanganku, catatan yang bertuliskan 'Berkencanlah denganku' dan yang menulisnya adalah Hyuuga-san!

'Apa yang harus kujawab? Jika ia, dia mungkin akan berharap. Tapi jika tidak, sama saja aku membohongi hatiku sendiri' Batinku berdebat

Matanya membulat, wajahnya merona dan setelah itu senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, aku ingin berkencan dengannya, dengan gadis yang kucintai. Lalu, akhirnya kami berdua tertawa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku kembali terbuka dan tertutup di pagi yang sama dan di kamar yang sama, kulirik jam pada dinding kamarku. Astaga! Aku terlambat

Ketika melewati cermin , aku melihat diriku dengan baju yang sangat kotor. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya ya?

Aku mulai memakai baju yang rapi, merapikan rambut, dan mulai keluar apartemen menuju pintu apartemen Hyuuga-san

Ting Tong(?)

"Ya?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Dia tersenyum dengan rona merah yang sangat manis,

"Uchiha-san keren"

"Hyuuga-san juga sangat manis hari ini" Kulihat wajahnya lebih memerah sekarang, mirip buah kesukaanku Tomat.

.

.

.

.

.

Central park,

Tempat kencan yang diusulkan oleh Hyuuga-san, tempat indah yang bertaburan beraneka ragam bunga. Aku mulai memperhatikan gadis itu, alunan rambutnya sangat indah, kupetik satu tangkai bunga lavender dan kuberikan padanya. Kau tahu? Senyumannya sangat menawan.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san" Aku hanya mengangguk dan tertawa bersamanya. Kami mulai berjalan dan melihat bunga dan masih banyak lagi, hingga akhirnya disinilah kami.. duduk bersama di tengah taman.

"A-ano... Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Selama ini, Uchiha-san selalu baik padaku hanya saja terkadang Uchiha-san terlalu tidak memperhatikan. Di dalam dunia Uchiha-san, hanya ada Uchiha-san saja. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku juga ikut masuk dalam dunia Uchiha-san?" Aku tersentak. Aku mulai berdiri dan dia mulai mengikutiku, dia menarik ujung bajuku dan kita terhenti

"Sepertinya akan hujan, kita harus cepat"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Uchiha-san" Aku berhenti sejenak, mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan,

"Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu tadi, tapi-"

"Tidak, apa yang kau katakan benar. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku, aku dekat denganmu pun hanya sekedar ingin bergaul layaknya tetangga" Hatiku terasa tersayat-sayat ketika mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan ini, betapa egoisnya aku ini. Aku langsung memasuki apartemenku. Ketika kurasa mulai tenang, aku mulai menggambar kembali saat-saat aku bersamanya...

Dan kurasa, surgaku menjauh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi aku membuka mataku di kamar yang sudah biasa kulihat saat aku bangun pada pagi hari, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali melukis. Dan seketika aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi...

Ketika sadar, yang kulihat hanyalah dia yang menangis dihapanku. Apakah aku memang tak bisa membuatnya tertawa?

"Kenapa Uchiha-san tidak pernah biang bahwa Uchiha-san punya penyakit separah ini?" Hatiku tersayat ketika melihatnya menangis karena aku,

"Pulanglah, ini bukan urusannmu"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak usah ikut campur! Jangan datang menjengukku lagi!" Kulihat dia mulai beranjak keluar sambil menangis, kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Bukan karena sakit jarum suntik atau penyakitku, tapi karena aku sudah melukainya. Melukainya yang bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali. Kau bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke! Sangat bodoh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dia kembali datang menjengukku. Dengan buah-buahan yang sudah dipaket, dia bertanya bagaimana keadaaanku, dan aku tetap menjawabnya ketus. Aku bukan tidak ingin melihatnya ada di sini, hanya saja aku tidak mau menyakitinya...Aku mau dia bahagia.. walaupun bukan denganku.

Berapa kalipun aku memarahinya, ia tetap datang. Dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah ketika hari ini...

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?! Aku kan sudah melarangmu" Dia hanya tersenyum lalutetap berjalan seakan kata-kata ketusku adalah penyemangat lari baginya, ia mulai duduk tepat disampingku dan memegang tanganku,

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-san tidak sendirian. Apa kau masih ingat saat kau membantuku memperbaiki pintu apartemenku? Dan sekarang, aku akan memakai kata itu untuk Uchiha-san.. Uchiha-san tidak sendiri kok" Mataku membulat. Air mata yang tak tertahankan mulai mengalir,

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bersikeras kepadaku walaupun tahu aku takkan hidupku itu singkat? Aku... tidak mau kau menderita!"

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bersamamu membuatku menderita? Malah Uchiha-san adalah kanvasku, kanvas yang selalu menggambarkan cerita-cerita indah di hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha-san" Aku langsung memeluknya, erat. Kurasakan dia mulai membalas pelukanku, Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku Hyuuga-san" Dan dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku mulai berlanjut, tapi sudah tidak sekelam dulu. Dulu, aku hanya melewati waktuku sendiri...tapi sekarang aku takkan sendirian lagi karena ada gadis yang menyemangatiku.

"Bisakah kau menggambarkan kita di sini?"

"Tapi, itukan gambar kesayanganmu"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin ada kita di hartaku yang berharga"

"Baiklah"

Aku mulai menyamankan posisiku untuk menggambar dan aku dibantu olehnya,

"Apa tidak sakit kalau bergerak?"

"Tidak kok"

"Kalau capek bilang ya"

"Hai"

Aku ingin waktu terhenti sekarang, berhenti tepat disaat aku melihat senyumannya. Tapi waktu tetap saja berjalan menembus ruang... Walaupun begitu, aku senang bisa mengisi sisa hidupku dengannya..Dan, apapun yang terjadi..

Aku takkan berpaling,

Karena aku tahu, aku mencintai dan dicintai orang yang benar..

"Mulai saat ini, gambar ini adalah harta kita berdua" Aku mulai tersenyum. Beberapa saat mata kami saling bertatapan, saling terpikat, dan mulai menyatukan nafas kami. Itulah ciuman pertama dan terakhirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini sepertinya tidak berlaku lagi bagiku, aku mulai merasakan sakitnya penyakit ini. Kesadaranku mulai menghilangseiring rasa sakit ini ingin membunuhku..

Mungkin, inilah saat terakhirku..

Yang kubayangkan adalah surga dimana aku dan dia bersama dan saling tertawa tanpa adanya penghalang. Para dokter mulai kewalahan, suster-suster mulai kelihatan panik...

Tapi yang kutunjukkan adalah senyuman kelegaan

Dan pada saat itu, kurasakan kantuk menyerangku. Mataku sangat ingin menutup mata dan bermimpi indah...

1 kata yang ingin kuucapkan,

Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata...

Dan, terima kasih sudah menjadi kuas hidupku..

_Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

Happy SasuHina Days Love, Minna *tiup terompet*

Maaf, lagi-lagi saya membawa fict abal yang tak berasal(?) *nunduk-nunduk ke yang baca*. Sepertinya saya memang tak berbakat tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya *Background ombak*

Ini fict pertama saya dalam rangka SHDL ini, jadi maafin saya jika fict ini membuat minna kesakitan mata, mual, dan sebagainya *plak*

Oke, kata-kata terakhir(?) saya adalah.. Hapyy SHDL untuk semua anggota Grup DnA dan untuk pembaca setia Fandom Sasuhina

Salam,

Claire Van Hyuuchiha, nya~

Saya juga minta jejak teman-teman jika berkenan pada kotak review saya *bungkuk bungkuk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
